A Marmalade Halloween
by gee-de-valois
Summary: Probably one of the most badly written things you will ever read. But hey, it's fun and cute and catchy. Comme Lorie.
1. The Invitation from Suzu

**I** don't own any of these characters. If I did, I would be exceedingly wealthy.

**- -**

Halloween time was approaching in the city of Tokyo, Japan. In the suburbs of the great city, Miki Koishikawa and Yuu Matsuura decorated their home with their parents. It was the Halloween of their last year in high school.

"Watch out, Miki!" Yuu shouted as he threw a realistic electronic bat at her that had cost a great deal of money and didn't work.

"Wahhhah!" Miki screamed as the bat collided with her face. Yuu laughed and laughed, clutching his gut.

A group of boys from their school walked by and snickered.

"Shut up, Yuu, or I'll tell them who really played the queen in that commercial with Suzu! You know, you really look good in drag." Yuu's laughter immediately distinguished and he blushed cherry red.

"Why are you looking at my daughter!" snarled Miki's dad, Jin, as he lunged at the couple and caught Yuu in a headlock. An anime drop of sweat appeared on Miki's head as Yuu fought against Jin's grip.

"Dad", Miki sighed, "let him go." Jin reluctantly released his hold and Yuu gasped for breath.

"Never ever do that again!- I'll keep an eye on you..."

"Even after we marry?" Yuu questioned, still gasping for air.

"Who said you could marry?" Jin looked at Chiyako, Rumi, and Youji who ran inside the house, Jin chasing after them.

Meanwhile, several blocks away, Meiko Akizuki and Satoshi Miwa looked in a Halloween shop. Nachan could not make it down for Halloween, so after a whole lot of begging, Meiko let Satoshi tag along with her.

"How do I look?" Satoshi inquired after trying on a Psycho Mime costume.

"Do you want an honest opinion or a rather pleasing and enjoyable remark?" asked Meiko. A sweat drop appeared on Satoshi.

"Why don't we just forget it?" said Satoshi.

- -

Later

In the Koishikawa-Matsurra home, the telephone rang. Miki answered,

"Mosi-Mosi" answered Miki.

"Mosi-Mosi" replied Suzu.

"Oh, hello Suzu!"

"Ja, Miki-san"

"Oh", Miki said as Suzu talked to her, "a Halloween party? Like last year? Gina and Arimi and Meiko and Satoshi are coming? Yes, Yuu and I will come. Thanks, Suzu. Bye!" Miki hung up.

"Hey, Yuu."

"Yeah" came Yuu's voice.

"Want to go to a Halloween party at Suzu's? It should be a bash!"

"Sure! Love to!"

"This is going to be great!" thought Miki.

---- -- ---- -- -----

Response is appreciated.


	2. Arrival at the Party

Hi again! It's me, the author. I promised myself I would write chapter two on the same day as chapter one! Here you go!

**Thank you for reading this story!! I appreciate it! Please RR!**

_**Disclaimer**: I do not, sadly, own Marmalade Boy or any characters. If I do create new characters, they are mine. Marmalade Boy belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi and Toei Doga Animation Co. Ltd._

Now, Chapter Two

----- - ----- - -----

"Yuu, lets get going! We'll be late!" Miki shouted.

It was finally Halloween night, and Miki and Yuu had gotten their costumes ready and were about to leave.

Miki was going to be a ghoul, and Yuu Count Dracula. Miki sighed as Yuu tumbled down the stairs. His costume was very elaborate with a cape, vest, shirt, medallion and long, black pants. He had dyed his hair black and wore a set of fangs. Miki, on the other hand, wore a shredded cloak and a gauzy shawl with her face disappearing beneath a hood. The costumed couple headed out the door.

----- - -----

At the party, the guests were having a great time. Many people were there.

"Wow! Look Yuu!" There was a full buffet of ghoulish looking foods, gelatin mold looking like brains, blood-red punch, bone-shaped meringue, and more. In the center of the buffet was a large mummy head with glowing eyes. There was a full dance floor, and fog machines spread mist along the surface. Black banners were draped about, and hanging skeletons and many jacko-lanterns scattered around! The entire place had also been draped in cobwebs.

"Wow!" came Yuu's reply. "There are a lot of decorations!"

"Konichiwa, welcome to my house of terror Yuu-sensei and Miki-san!" They spun around. Suzu and Kei were standing to greet them. "Kei is helping me greet our guests." Suzu explained. "Be back in a second." Suzu ran off to greet some more guests at the door.

"Hmmm", said Miki, "You and Suzu are greeting _your_ guests? Are you saying you're dating?" Kei scowled.

"No, she is just stalking me!" he snapped and pointed at Suzu. "I am not interested in her the way you think!" Miki smiled and narrowed her eyes. Kei blushed.

"C'mon, Miki lets go over there." Yuu said and dragged Miki away.

"Yuu! Wait!" Yuu dragged Miki by the arm over to the door. Meiko and Satoshi waved. Meiko was dressed as a witch with a broom and long robe with a hat and Satoshi as a skeleton with a large gleaming skull.

"Hi Miki!" Meiko said.

"Wassup' Yuu?" Miwa greeted. Miwa and Yuu and Miki and Meiko paired off. Suddenly, Miki felt a slap on the back.

"Hey!"

"Hey Ginta! Hey Arimi!" Miki and Meiko sad in unison.

"Hello Miki-chan. Hello Meiko-san." Arimi said, smiling. Arimi was dressed stunningly as Queen Guinevere, complete with a hoop skirt, a sparkling gown, and a curly hairpiece. Ginta wore a crown and a large robe and cape with a scepter. He was King Arthur Excalibur.

Ginta went to say hello to Miwa and Yuu and Arimi stayed with Miki and Meiko. The part began to start, and a ghostly waltz played by Kei on the piano started. The boys came and grabbed their dates and headed onto the dance floor.

"Wahh!" Miki shouted as Yuu dragged her to the floor. "You're supposed to ask first!"

As Satoshi and Meiko danced, Satoshi pulled in for a kiss. Meiko stepped on his foot purposely and Satoshi blushed.

With everyone dancing and partying, the night was going fine. But trouble would soon start.

--- - ---

**Hi! Please Read & Review! Thanks a bunch!!**


	3. A Kimondaneshi Challenge

**Hi!! This is the author again! I am trying to finish this story quick-I am sick today so I have all day off work to write some more stuff-this is way more fun than high school!!**

**Thank you for reading this story!! I appreciate it! Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer**: I do not, sadly, own Marmalade Boy or any characters. If I do create new characters, they are mine. Marmalade Boy belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi and Toei Doga Animation Co. Ltd._

**Now, Chapter Three (only one more after this readers!).**

----- - ----- - ----- - -----

Miki and Yuu swung around the dance floor. The waltz was quick-paced, and couples twirled and flew across the polished wood floor.

Kei and Suzu passed Miki.

"Hmmm...," Miki said, "are you SURE you don't like Suzu?" Kei once more scowled as he was swept away by Suzu.

"The two make a good couple" Yuu stated to Miki. "Suzu won't be dragging after me anymore." He smiled at the thought.

"And Kei won't chase me, too." Miki also smiled. The waltz ended and the two went to sit down. Yuu brought Miki some punch. As Miki took as sip, the music abruptly stopped. Suzu stepped into the middle of the room.

"I am happy to say that the most exiting part of the party has come. We are going to have our very own kimondaneshi!!!!!" (A.N. In Japan, kimondaneshi is a game where groups must go on a course that will frighten them and recover items to win the game. If you chicken-out, you lose. It is seen in the Marmalade Boy episode: Confession under the Moonlight-"Yuu, what are you talking about?")

"Oh no!" Miki said. "Please not like in Izu!" Miki was scared and not too good at kimondaneshi.

"Everyone, pair up with your partner for the start!" Couples crossed the room. Soon, everyone was paired up with somebody. Suzu then paired with Kei and Miki didn't even bother to tease Kei this time.

The groups headed out the door and Suzu gave the instructions out on cards. Miki and Yuu looked at their card. It was numbered like this:

_1. Walk along the haunted road at the edge of town. Find the ribbon tied to the branch of the old, dead cherry blossom tree._

_2. Go to the old cemetery that is two blocks away. Bring back the ¥250 piece on the grave of Etsuya Fujushima._

_3. Go to the old Yamahika house. It is haunted. Go inside and bring back the candlestick used to murder Daisetsu Yamahika._

_4. Return back. Leave your contents in the mailbox._

Yuu looked up at Miki. She was petrified. Yuu waved his hand in front of her face.

"Miki! Snap outta it!!" Miki blinked and looked at Yuu.

"But Yuu!!! The old Yamahika house is haunted! They say the ghost of Daisetsu Yamahika will kill you and gouge out your eyes if you take the candlestick used to murder him!! I'm scared!!" Yuu looked as the couples broke off and started to search.

"C'mon Miki!! Yuu dragged her and the two headed out for the haunted road. In no time they were walking along it, listening to the wind. Miki pulled up her hood tighter over her ears. She shivered with fear and Yuu held her hand. She relaxed again. After a few minutes they reached the old cherry tree. The branches were twisted and gnarled, the leaves dead and stripped bare. Yuu spotted a blue ribbon tied to a low-hanging branch. Yuu ran from Miki and climbed the tree. He untied the ribbon and jumped down to Miki.

"Only two more to go. The cemetery is right ahead." Yuu once more held her hand. As they continued, the cemetery came into view. As they passed through the creaking gates, the wind howled through the trees. Miki clutched Yuu tighter. Yuu smiled at her as they made their way through the cemetery checking headstones. It took forever to find the right grave, and the cemetery was huge.

"Yes!!" Yuu rejoiced as he found the right one. Miki came running to him. She had been checking graves a few plots away. Etsuya Fujishima's grave was rather elaborate and partially hidden by ivy. A ¥250 piece was on top of the stone.

"Ho-ya!" Yuu said as he flipped the coin in his hand. He stuffed it in his pocket and the two made their way through graves and overgrown moss. The last stop was reaching ahead!

----- - ----- - -----

Hi!! Have you liked chapter three? One more to go!! Please R&R and tell me if you like the story. This is my first Fanfiction and I really want to get your comments!! Thanks, the author.

P.S. I will update A.S.A.P.!


	4. A Ghost in the Old Yamahika Mansion

**Thank you for reading this story!! I appreciate it! Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer**: I do not, sadly, own Marmalade Boy or any characters. If I do create new characters, they are mine. Marmalade Boy belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi and Toei Doga Animation Co. Ltd._

**Now, Chapter Four, and this story is concluded!!!**

----- - ----- - ----- - -----

Yuu and Miki walked out of the cemetery. The lonely road they were strolling on was dark and cold. They came upon an old Japanese-style home set apart in the hills. As they climbed the hill they could see Tokyo with all its lights shining beneath them.

"Wow!" Miki said as she saw the lights glimmering and sky scrapers reaching ever up.

"C'mon Miki." Yuu said as he grabbed her. "We have a job to do. You don't want to have come all the way here to lose the game, right Miki?" Miki followed him inside, the feeling of amazement gone as she entered the old, creaky home.

Cobwebs surrounded the place. The house was large and the rooms spacious, but they uttered sadness and misery. Miki was terrified and clutched Yuu very tightly.

"There's the candlestick. Let's go Yuu" she said as the approached the bloodstained stick. "Yuu?" Miki whirled around. A tall black figure had Yuu in his grasp and had a bony hand clamped over his mouth!

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Miki screamed as Yuu struggled against the fiends' grasp.

"Mmmph!!" he shouted to Miki which meant "RUN!!"

Miki as terrified for a moment but saw a tag on the "Monster's" back. She pretended to run, but went behind the figure and ripped off his mask!

"Dad?!" Miki cried.

"Jin?" Yuu mmphed. Jin Koishikawa released Yuu and scowled.

"Dad," Miki sighed, becoming angry. "When are you going to accept that Yuu and I are in love?"

"Yeah" gasped Yuu as he rubbed his arms.

"But! I don't want Miki too be taken away!! She's my daughter!!" Jin made sad clown face.

"Dad, I love you and all, but I want your permission to marry Yuu. Do you really care about me that much?" Miki asked, confused. Her father had never cared about her that much before, same with all her parents.

"No", Jin said, still with the sad clown face, "I just like to mess with you!!" Jin began laughing and howling as an anime drop of sweat appeared on Miki and Yuu's heads. They sighed and Miki leaned on Yuu's shoulder.

"So", Miki said, "I can marry Yuu?" she asked.

"Well...duh! Of course you can marry him! You two let us marry each other; we didn't have the right to tell you not to marry each other."

"But I never agree..." Miki started, but Jin interrupted her.

"I love you both and you may of course marry."

"Wow, Jin. You DO have a normal and sensitive streak to you!" Jin responded by grabbing Yuu and catching him in a headlock and rubbing his head with his fist.

"Wahh! You're wrecking my costume!!"

----- - -----

A bit later everyone returned to Suzu's house. Miki and Yuu returned the Kimondaneshi items and Jin headed home wishing Miki and Yuu a good night. When everyone was back inside, the last dance started. Miki and Yuu dance and Miki rested her head on Yuu's chest.

"We've had an exiting night." Yuu commented.

"Yeah" Miki said.

"I love you."

"Me too." The two kissed. Halloween was over, and the couple were bonded together ever stronger now.

THE END

Hi! Did you like "A Marmalade Halloween"? I hope so. I would like you to please review my story and give me your opinions. I am currently brainstorming ideas for a new Marmalade Boy Fanfiction. Thank you for reading this story, please R&R!!!

The Author


	5. A Last Glance: Epilogue

Hi! This is the author!!

I got a review saying to continue the story, so I have decided to do just that!

_Shonana_ told me the plot was a little confusing, so I have decided to make a clearer resolution for the story. Enjoy!

P.S. Thanks, _Shonana_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of the characters.**

**P.S.S. I need at lest one more review telling me to continue the story to make me motivated enough. If you want me to, please R&R**

**Epilogue**

**----- - ----- - ---- - ---- - -----**

After the week of the story happening, Miki and Yuu get married with Rumi, Chiyako, and Youji's consent. Miki and Yuu get married after 3 months of planning, Miki continues to tease Kei, and all that begins well ends well!


End file.
